Funimation Remastered Box Sets
The Funimation Remastered Box Sets are Dragon Ball Z sets released by FUNimation. They feature digitally remastered anamorphic widescreen (16:9) HD transfer from original Japanese film print, revised English audio track, original English and Japanese audio tracks, plus other special features. Similar sets have also been released for Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT. While the Z sets are cropped to achieve an anamorphic widescreen presentation, the original Dragon Ball and GT sets are not, and are presented in the original 4:3. The sets DO NOT include "next episode" previews, although the narrator still erroneously provides the "stay tuned for scenes from the next episode" message. Restoration The studio Video Post & Transfer was responsible for the restoration process, during which they used the original 16mm negative, stored properly in FUNimation's film vault. Lead by colorist Steve Franko, all 291 episodes of Dragon Ball Z were given a series of clean-ups. First was color correction (which Franko stated was little to none). Next was the restoration process. First it went into the Phillip Sprit Datacine, which eliminated much of the video noise and grain that was in the system. Next was the Taranex, which was the final process of the clean-up. (Note: In a interview, Franko stated it took up to, or above, 2 million dollars to do the restoration). The entire process was done at 24fps, the original frame-rate of the masters. The restored footage was then lad to tape-to-tape at 1080p, the highest quality HD film available today. The series was also telecined at a screen format of 16:9, re-conforming it from its original 4:3 format. This helps eliminate some of the grain and glue on the top and bottom of the picture, and adds more to the left and right than any other standard definition transfer but also removes footage from the vertical aspect (Note: The decision to crop the picture was not the idea of Franko, but that of FUNimation's). In much of the controversy surrounding the restoration, Franko has said that due to a small budget (and time schedule), he and his team were not able to do a complete and thorough job of the film print.http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=5749&start=340 Audio features The following audio options are available on all box sets: Dragon Ball *English track from Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball Z *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with Funimation Dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, Ultimate Uncut Special Edition music for episodes 1-67, and original Bruce Faulconer music for episodes 68-291. *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Dragon Ball GT *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with the original Japanese music (Dolby Digital 5.1 surround). *English track with revised dialog based on the Funimation Dub, with Funimation Dub music (Dolby Digital 2.0 stereo). For the Season Box Sets, original Mark Menza music for episodes 1-64. *Original Japanese audio and music (Dolby Digital 1.0 mono), with optional English subtitles. Season Box Sets (Dragon Ball) Dragon-Ball-Season-1-3d-mock-232x300.png|Dragon Ball Season 1 512pq-ZQs5L. SS420 .jpg|Dragon Ball-Season 2 Dragon Ball- Season Three.jpeg|Dragon Ball Season 3 Seasonfour.jpg|Dragon Ball Season 4 Seasonfive.jpg|Dragon Ball Season 5 Season One *'Release Date': September 15, 2009 This set contains the Emperor Pilaf Saga and Tournament Saga. The last three episodes are part of the Red Ribbon Army Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Kid Goku Episode count Emperor Pilaf Saga: * 1. Secret of the Dragon Balls * 2. The Emperor's Quest * 3. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi * 4. Oolong the Terrible * 5. Yamcha the Desert Bandit * 6. Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls * 7. The Ox-King on Fire Mountain * 8. The Kamehameha Wave * 9. Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch * 10. The Dragon Balls are Stolen * 11. The Penalty is Pinball * 12. A Wish to the Eternal Dragon * 13. The Legend of Goku Tournament Saga: * 14. Goku's Rival * 15. Look Out for Launch * 16. Find That Stone! * 17. Milk Delivery * 18. The Turtle Hermit Way * 19. The Tournament Begins * 20. Elimination Round * 21. Smells Like Trouble * 22. Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun * 23. Monster Beast Giran * 24. Krillin's Frantic Attack! * 25. Danger from Above * 26. The Grand Finals * 27. Number One Under the Moon * 28. The Final Blow * 29. The Roaming Lake * 30. Pilaf and the Mystery Force * 31. Wedding Plans? Season Two *'Release Date': November 10, 2009 This set contains the Red Ribbon Army Saga and General Blue Saga. The last four episodes are part of the Commander Red Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Krillin Episode count Red Ribbon Army Saga: * 32. The Flying Fortress: Vanished! * 33. The Legend of a Dragon * 34. Cruel General Red * 35. Cold Reception * 36. Major Metallitron * 37. Ninja Murasaki is Coming! * 38. Five Murasakis * 39. Mysterious Android No. 8 * 40. Horrifying Buyon * 41. The Fall of Muscle Tower * 42. The Secret of Dr. Flappe * 43. A Trip to the City * 44. Master Thief, Haski * 45. Danger in the Air General Blue Saga: * 46. Bulma's Bad Day * 47. Kame House: Found! * 48. Deep Blue Sea * 49. Roshi's Surprise * 50. The Trap is Sprung * 51. Beware of the Robot * 52. The Pirate Treasure * 53. Blue, Black and Blue * 54. Escape From Pirate Cave * 55. Penguin Village * 56. Strange Visitor * 57. Arale vs. Blue * 58. The Land of Korin * 59. The Notorious Mercenary * 60. Tao Attacks! * 61. Korin Tower Season Three *'Release Date': February 2, 2010 This set contains the Commander Red Saga and Fortuneteller Baba Saga. The last nine episodes are part of the Tien Shinhan Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Master Roshi (Max Power) Episode count Commander Red Saga: * 62. Sacred Water * 63. The Return of Goku * 64. The Last of Mercenary Tao * 65. Confront the Red Ribbon Army * 66. A Real Bind * 67. The End of Commander Red Fortuneteller Baba Saga: *68. The Last Dragon Ball *69. Who is Fortuneteller Baba? *70. We Are The Five Warriors *71. Deadly Battle *72. Goku's Turn to Fight *73. The Devilmite Beam *74. The Mysterious Fifth Man *75. The Strong Ones *76. The True Colors of the Masked Man *77. Pilaf's Tactics *78. The Eternal Dragon Rises *79. Terror and Plague *80. Goku vs. Sky Dragon *81. Goku Goes to Demon Land *82. The Rampage of InoShikaCho *83. Which Way to Papaya Island? *84. Rivals and Arrivals *85. Preliminary Peril *86. Then There Were Eight *87. Yamcha vs. Tien *88. Yamcha's Big Break *89. Full-Moon Vengeance *90. The Dodon Wave *91. Counting Controversy *92. Goku Enters the Ring 'Season Four' *'Release date: '''May 4th, 2010 This set contains the Tien Shinhan Saga and King Piccolo Saga. Cover Character: King Piccolo Episode count '''Tien Shinhan Saga': *93. Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun *94. Stepping Down *95. Goku vs. Krillin *96. Tail's Tale *97. Final Match: Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *98. Victory's Edge *99. Tien's Insurrection *100. The Spirit Cannon *101. The Fallen King Piccolo Saga: *102. Enter King Piccolo *103. Tambourine Attacks! *104. Mark of the Demon *105. Here Comes Yajirobe *106. Terrible Tambourine *107. Tien's Atonement *108. Goku's Revenge *109. Goku vs. King Piccolo *110. Piccolo Closes In *111. Roshi's Gambit *112. King Piccolo's Wish *113. Siege on Chow Castle *114. Conquest and Power *115. Awaken Darkness *116. A Taste of Destiny *117. The Ultimate Sacrifice *118. Prelude to Vengeance *119. Battle Cry *120. Goku Strikes Back *121. The Biggest Crisis *122. Final Showdown Season Five *'Release Date': July 27, 2010 This set contains the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Cover Character: Goku (Adult) Episode count Piccolo Jr. Saga: *123. Lost and Found *124. Temple Above the Clouds *125. Earth's Guardian Emerges *126. Eternal Dragon Resurrected *127. Quicker Than Lightning *128. Secret of the Woods *129. The Time Room *130. Goku's Doll? *131. Walking Their Own Ways *132. Hotter Than Lava *133. Changes *134. Preliminary Peril *135. Battle of Eight *136. Tien Shinhan vs Mercenary Tao *137. Anonymous Proposal *138. The Mysterious Hero *139. Rematch *140. Goku Gains Speed *141. The Four Faces of Tien *142. Kami vs. Piccolo *143. Battle for the Future *144. Super Kamehameha *145. Junior No More *146. Goku's Trap *147. Goku Hangs On *148. The Victor *149. Dress in Flames *150. The Fire-Eater *151. Outrageous Octagon *152. Mystery of the Dark World *153. The End, The Beginning NOTE: On the Dragon Ball saga sets that were released prior to the season sets, the subtitle translations were credited to Clyde Mandelin. On the new sets they are credited to Steven J. Simmons - although the translations are almost identical to the earlier sets. Season Box Sets (Dragon Ball Z) B000KWZ1TI 01 SCLZZZZZZZ SS500 .jpg B000MTOM8A 01 SCLZZZZZZZ V42243567 SS500 .jpg DBZ346.jpg 51e1hXtZbUL. SS500 .jpg 51IUyAdy2qL. SS500 .jpg 51snD0YWgcL. SS500 .jpg DRAGON BALL Z SEASON SEVEN COVER.jpg DBZ Season Eight Cover.jpg DBZ Season 9 Cover.jpg Season One *'Release Date': February 6, 2007 This set contains the Vegeta Saga (renamed from the Saiyan Conflict in previous releases). The last four episodes are part of the Namek Saga in the edited line of episodes. Unlike some of the following sets, this set does not feature any redubbing whatsoever except for one of Vegeta's lines during the Goku Vs. Vegeta fight (though the original recorded line is still present for the US Music track). As such, many old errors remain uncorrected (Planet Vegeta being destroyed 3 years ago, Snake Way only being 10,000 miles, etc.) Cover Character: Vegeta (Scouter) Episode count Vegeta Saga: * 1. The New Threat * 2. Reunions * 3. Unlikely Alliance * 4. Piccolo’s Plan * 5. Gohan’s Rage * 6. No Time Like the Present * 7. Day 1 * 8. Gohan Goes Bananas! * 9. The Strangest Robot * 10. A New Friend * 11. Terror on Arlia * 12. Global Training * 13. Goz and Mez * 14. Princess Snake * 15. Dueling Piccolos * 16. Plight of The Children * 17. Pendulum Room Peril * 18. The End of Snake Way * 19. Defying Gravity * 20. Goku’s Ancestors * 21. Counting Down * 22. Darkest Day * 23. Saibamen Attack * 24. Power of Nappa * 25. Sacrifice * 26. Nappa's Rampage * 27. Nimbu's Speed * 28. Goku's Arrival * 29. Lesson Number One * 30. Goku vs. Vegeta * 31. Saiyan Sized Secret * 32. Spirit Bomb Away! * 33. Hero in The Shadows * 34. Krillin's Offensive * 35. Mercy * 36. Picking Up The Pieces * 37. Plans For Departure * 38. Nursing Wounds * 39. Friends or Foes Special features * Dragon Ball Z Rebirth: Part I - Film to Video: The HD Transfer featurette * A New Look Featurette * Textless Songs * Trailers * Booklet including character profiles, episode summaries, and DBZ timeline Controversy The box set has created much controversy amongst fans and purists. *Many fans and critics have attacked FUNimation's decision to crop the series from 4:3 to 16:9. This results in minor (roughly about 20%) picture loss on the top and bottom, a few times resulting in awkward framing. It should also be noted that image is gained in the left and right (roughly about 5%) from the standard definition. *Due to the DVNR automatic process used to clean the prints, while it does greatly clear large amounts of dirt and grain, it accidentally blurs detail. Another effect is that, when the picture shakes, lines of detail are lost. *Some have attacked FUNimation's claim that they remastered the film prints frame-by-frame, due to some amounts of grain, scratches, and jiggling frames (all normal for an old anime show) still left. It should be noted that there are other ways to justify frame-by-frame remastering, including DVNR process, color correction, and 1080p HD transfer. *Others have claimed that FUNimation altered the colors of the show, despite claims they kept the colors true to their Japanese prints. A prime example, during the Goku/Vegeta fight, in the Japanese Dragon Box, the sky is green, while in the box set, the sky is blue. It should be noted that in the Pioneer DVDs, the sky is blue, thus claiming that was the color of FUNimation's Japanese film prints. It was later found out, in an interview with Toei Animation, that they in fact changed the original colors for the Dragon Box release. *People have complained that the Japanese BGM sounds too low in the 5.1 Surround mix. *Some note the loss of the Spanish audio track, and the 5.1 surround TV broadcast English track from the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition. It should be noted that the reason behind this might be due to the large amount of content already on the DVDs, that there might a smaller bit-rate, meaning a loss of quality. *Some have criticized that on the 5.1 surround, an insert song is missing. A clear reason for this is copyright laws (other dubs miss the song as well). Along with that, a chorus line in the score is missing at one point. A reason for this could be the track FUNimation used for the sound mix, the chorus note may be lost. Another track problem is the song 'Cha-La Head-Cha-La' is replaced by FUNimation's opening song for the movies. It is confusing as to why, mostly due to the fact Ending Song ('Zenkai Power') is left perfectly intact. *It has also been said that FUNimation lied in the featurette, Dragon Ball Z Rebirth. At one point, there is a comparison between original film print and remastered print. Some have noted that the original film print side is still the remastered frame, just sped up to reveal grain. A reason for this may be that FUNimation just created that side to show the audience how the prints did somewhat look alike. Telling from the original frame on top, the picture is most likely that of how it was portrayed. *There is a glitch in the Marathon Mode in which footage prior to the title card does not play. As such, the pre-title card sequence in "The New Threat", introducing the series, is cut off if the Marathon Mode is chosen. Reception The release has become one of the most controversial anime DVDs released. Many purist fans say the season releases are an insult to fandom. Many fans says the picture is inferior to the Dragon Box sets released by Toei in Japan. Others, however, give positive reviews to the set, calling it one of FUNimation's better Dragon Ball Z sets (many fans usually attacked FUNimation's previous Dragon Ball Z releases for being overpriced, poorly encoded, and using picture from low quality sources). One of the biggest events against the set was when Animeondvd, a well-known anime DVD review site, said they wouldn't even review it (or any other Season Set releases for that matter). Despite the massive controversy, the set has become one of the best-selling anime DVDs all of time. On Amazon.com, it continues to remain on the Top 10 best selling anime DVDs, even three months after its release. In a report, ICv2 reported that Dragon Ball Z continues to remain the number one anime property, beating out other well known anime Pokemon and Naruto. FUNimation later released a statement saying that the set is the highest selling anime DVD of 2007. Season Two *'Release Date': May 22, 2007 This set contains the Namek Saga and the Captain Ginyu Saga. Cover Character: Goku Episode Guide Cover Character: Freiza (First Form) Episode count Namek Saga: *40. Held Captive *41. Look Out Below *42. The Search Continues *43. A Friendly Surprise *44. Gathering Brood of Evil *45. Frieza Strikes! *46. Defying Orders *47. The Defense of Namek *48. Gohan and Krillin ... The Hunted *49. The Prince Fights Back *50. Unexpected Problem *51. Vegeta Has a Ball *52. The Past and The Future *53. Zarbon's Surprise *54. Guru's Gift *55. Piccolo vs. Everyone *56. Zarbon's Mission *57. Gohan, the Hunted *58. Unknown Enemies *59. Destination: Guru *60. Bulma's Big Day *61. Hidden Powers *62. New Ally, New Problem *63. Guldo's Mind Binds *64. Recoome Unleashed *65. Let the Battle Begin *66. Goku's New Power *67. A Legend Revealed Captain Ginyu Saga: *68. Ginyu Assault *69. Incredible Force *70. Frieza Approaches *71. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku *72. Calling the Eternal Dragon *73. Gohan Defeat Your Dad!! *74. Captain Ginyu… The Frog! Special features *Instrumental music *Trailers *Booklet including character profiles and episode summaries Captain Ginyu Saga redub For the remastered release of Ginyu Saga, FUNimation redubbed several voices to make the transition from the previous episodes (which were dubbed uncut only recently at that point) easier. Light script changes were made to some of the redubbed characters' lines of dialogue. Alterations: *Brice Armstrong, who performed Ginyu in the Namek Saga, replaces Dale Kelly as Captain Ginyu. Note: Kelly's original voice is still used for Ginyu's battle grunts and power-up screams due to Armstrong's age. *Christopher Sabat redubs his work as Vegeta. Originally, Sabat voiced Vegeta similar to previous English voice actor, Brian Drummond. Later in time, Sabat voiced the character much differently. *Sonny Strait redubs his work as Krillin. His voice also varied significantly throughout the series. Strait was brought back to present continuity with the previous 67 episodes. *Stephanie Nadolny redubs her work as Gohan. Unlike the others, only a portion of her work has been redone. *Linda Chambers-Young redubs her work as Frieza. Her voice originally sounded more calm and woman-like. Here, her voice is more rough and threatening. It helps present continuity to the Namek Saga voice. *Laura Bailey replaces Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende. *Christopher Sabat replaces Mark Britten as Burter. *Kyle Hebert replaces Dale Kelly as the narrator. Dale Kelly voiced the narrator originally, but Kyle Hebert took over the role beginning with the Great Saiyaman saga, and later narrated the uncut version of the first 67 episodes. *The scene where Bulma escapes from the cave to steal the Dragon Balls was completely redubbed for unknown reasons. Small changes were made to the script. Other scenes with Bulma were left completely intact. *In the orignal US broadcast English track, the Vegeta Saga and the Namek Saga (Seasons 1 and 2; Episodes 1-67 uncut) feature the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition music from Nathan Johnson. The Captain Ginyu Saga all the way to the Kid Buu Saga (Seasons 2-9; Episodes 68-291) feature the original Bruce Faulconer music in the series. Shunsuke Kikkuichi's Japanese music is used in the 5.1 surround sound audio track for all 291 episodes. *Several additional characters were also given a redub by various voice actors. Stephanie Nadolny reprised her role as a computer voice for a redubbed scene. *Despite many alterations, the voices for Goku, Nail, King Kai, Guru, and Jeice are left perfectly intact. Bulma's voice is also left mostly intact. Only one of her scenes was redubbed. *Minor changes were made to Christopher Neel's original script, sometimes replacing less-mature sounding dialog, and dialogue that may have sounded awkward in the original version. Example: Frieza (Original): Any last wishes before you go the way of the dodo? Frieza (Redub): Any last wishes before I kill you? Vegeta (Original): This is going to be easier than coloring inside the lines. Vegeta (Redub): This is going to be easier than I thought. Reception Unlike the first season, the set has received little controversy (most of the fans complaints are identical to the previous set). Some fans complain of the redub, including of not redubbing characters done by Sean Schemmel (Goku, Nail, North Kaio). Like the previous set, it has also sold very well. On Amazon.com, it is on the top ten highest selling anime DVDs. Season Three *'Release Date': September 18, 2007 This set contains the Frieza Saga. Cover Character: Frieza (Final Form) Episode count Frieza Saga: *75. Password is Porunga *76. Piccolo’s Return *77. The Fusion *78. Fighting Power: One Million?? *79. Gohan Attacks *80. Piccolo the Super-Namek *81. Déjà vu *82. Frieza’s Second Transformation *83. Another Transformation? *84. Dende’s Demise *85. The Renewed Goku *86. The End of Vegeta *87. The Ultimate Battle *88. Clash of The Super Powers *89. Frieza’s Boast *90. Bold and Fearless *91. Embodiment of Fire *92. Trump Card *93. Keep Chances Alive *94. Power of The Spirit *95. Transformed At Last *96. Explosion of Anger *97. Namek’s Destruction *98. A Final Attack *99. Approaching Destruction *100. Gohan Returns *101. The Last Wish *102. Duel on a Vanishing Planet *103. Pathos of Frieza *104. Frieza Defeated!! *105. Mighty Blast of Rage *106. Namek's Explosion...Goku's End? *107. Goku’s Alive!! Frieza Saga Redub Unlike the Captain Ginyu Saga, the Frieza Saga does not receive extensive redubbing. Chris Forbis continues to revise portions of the script. *Christopher Sabat continues to redub his lines as Vegeta for the entire Season. *Linda Young continues to redub her work as Frieza leading up to the character's first transformation and for the first episode of his final transformation. *Stephanie Nadolny continues to redub her work as Gohan up to Episode 79. Redubbing stops as Gohan attacks Frieza. *Sonny Strait redubs his work as Krillin leading up to his character's death. *Brice Armstrong continues to replace Dale Kelly as Captain Ginyu in remaining scenes. *John Burgmeier replaces Chris Cason as Tien Shinhan. *Bill Townsley replaces Dylan Thompson as Guldo. *Christopher Sabat redubs his work as Yamcha. *Laura Bailey continues to replace Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende throughout the rest of the season. *Kyle Hebert replaces Dale Kelly as the narrator. *Christopher R. Sabat replaces Chris Cason as Mr. Popo *Mike McFarland redubs his work as Master Roshi and Yajirobe. *Brad Jackson replaces Mark Britten as Oolong. *Kyle Hebert replaces Mark Britten as Ox King. *Christopher Sabat continues to replace Mark Britten as Burter. *Christopher Sabat replaces Mark Brtitten as Korin. *Christopher Sabat redubs portions of his work as Piccolo. Despite these differences, the voices of Goku, Chi-Chi, Jeice, Recoome, King Kai, Mrs. Brief, Dr. Brief, Puar, Nail, Chiaotzu, Guru, and Bulma are left perfectly intact. However unlike the previous set, the lack of redubbing of Goku is not poorly received as the voice has developed more. Reception The Season 3 set, so far, has received a much better reception from fans, mainly due to how FUNimation kept the colors the same, although they were brightened. Season Four *'Release Date': Febraury 19, 2008 This boxset contains the Garlic Junior, Trunks and Androids sagas. Unlike most season box sets, this set does not feature an extensive redubbing. Some minor changes do exist, however, such as the removal of the voice effect given to Android 19. Vegeta's short appearances in the Garlic Jr. Saga have also been redubbed. In addition, characters such as Spice, Mustard and Maron have been redubbed with new voice actors. For some odd reason Oolong doesn't receive a redub in the Garlic Jr. Saga, and Mark Brittens old voice is therefore kept. Cover Character: Future Trunks (Sword) Episode count Garlic Jr. Saga *108. The Heavens Tremble *109. Black Fog of Terror *110. Battle in Kami’s Lookout *111. Fight with Piccolo *112. Call For Restoration *113. Suicidal Course *114. Extreme Measures *115. The World Awakens *116. Brief Chance for Victory *117. Krillin’s Proposal Trunks Saga * 118. Frieza's Counterattack * 119. The Mysterious Youth * 120. Another Super Saiyan? * 121. Welcome Back Goku * 122. Mystery Revealed * 123. Goku's Special Technique * 124. Z Warriors Prepare * 125. Goku's Ordeal Androids Saga * 126. The Androids Appear * 127. A Handy Trick * 128. Double Trouble For Goku * 129. Upgrade to Super Saiyan * 130. The Secret of Dr. Gero * 131. More Androids?! * 132. Follow Dr. Gero * 133. Nightmare Comes True * 134. Goku’s Assassin * 135. Deadly Beauty * 136. No Match For The Androids * 137. Last Ditch Effort * 138. Closing In * 139. Unwelcome Discovery Season Five *'Release Date': May 27, 2008 This set contains the Imperfect Cell Saga and the Perfect Cell Saga. Minor redubbing is present, the most notable being the Narrator and Ox-King. Cover Character: Cell ( Perfect Form) Episode count Imperfect Cell Saga: *140. Seized With Fear *141. The Reunion *142. Borrowed Powers *143. His Name is Cell *144. Piccolo’s Folly *145. Laboratory Basement *146. Our Hero Awakes *147. Time Chamber *148. The Monster is Coming *149. He’s Here *150. Up to Piccolo *151. Silent Warrior *152. Say Goodbye, 17 Perfect Cell Saga *153. Sacrifice *154. Saiyans Emerge *155. Super Vegeta *156. Bow to the Prince *157. Hour of Temptation *158. Krillin's Decision *159. The Last Defense *160. Cell is Complete *161. Vegeta Must Pay *162. Trunks Ascends *163. Saving Throw *164. Ghosts from Tomorrow *165. The Cell Games Season Six *'Release Date': September 16, 2008. This set contains the Cell Games Saga. Some minor changes were made to the dialogue in addition to minor characters receiving re-dubbing (such as the News Interviewer who approaches Cell before the games begin) Gohan is given extra dialogue during the final beam struggle with Cell. However the most notable difference from the first release is that Laura Bailey has replaced Ceyli Delgadillo as Dende. However, it's not necessarily a redub, as Funimation had lost contact with Delgadillo when first dubbing the Cell Games saga, and Laura Bailey was cast as a voice match to replace her (this was Bailey's first voice acting part), but Delgadillo soon after returned to the studio and redubbed all of Bailey's work, and it is her voice that was heard in the original broadcast and DVD release. However Delgadillo left Funimation again, and Laura Bailey once again replaced her as Dende in all future media. The voice of Dende heard in the remastered set is Bailey's voice that was recorded before Delgadillo returned to redub her work. It should be noted that the error of Tao being called "General" instead of "Mercenary" has not been fixed. Cover Character: Goku (Super Saiyan) Episode count Cell Games Saga *166. What is the Tournament? *167. The Doomsday Broadcast *168. Meet Me in the Ring *169. No Worries Here *170. A Girl Named Lime *171. Memories of Gohan *172. A New Guardian *173. Dende’s Dragon *174. The Puzzle of General Tao *175. The Games Begin *176. Losers Fight First *177. Goku vs. Cell *178. Cell’s Bag of Tricks *179. No More Rules *180. The Fight is Over *181. Faith in a Boy *182. Gohan’s Desperate Plea *183. Android Explosion *184. Children of Cell Attack *185. The Unleashing *186. The Unstoppable Gohan *187. Cell’s Mighty Breakdown *188. A Hero’s Farewell *189. Cell Returns! *190. The Horror Won’t End *191. Save the World *192. Goku’s Decision *193. One More Wish *194. Free the Future Season Seven *'Release Date': November 11, 2008. This set contains the Great Saiyaman Saga and the World Tournament Saga. The Other World Tournament Announcer's voice has been redone. Cover Character: Piccolo Episode count Great Saiyaman Saga * 195. Warriors of the Dead * 196. Tournament Begins * 197. Water Fight * 198. Final Round * 199. Goku Vs. Pikkon * 200. Gohan Goes To High School * 201. I am Saiyaman * 202. Gohan’s First Date * 203. Rescue Videl * 204. Blackmail * 205. I’ll Fight Too! * 206. The Newest Super Saiyan * 207. Take Flight Videl * 208. Gather For the Tournament * 209. Camera Shy World Tournament Saga * 210. The World Tournament * 211. Trunks vs. Goten * 212. Best of The Boys * 213. Big Trouble, Little Trunks * 214. Who Will Fight Who? * 215. Forfeit of Piccolo! * 216. A Dark and Secret Power * 217. Videl is Crushed * 218. Identities Revealed * 219. Energy Drain Season Eight *'Release Date': February 10, 2009 This set contains the Babidi Saga and the Majin Buu Saga. Very little redubbing is present in this set. Cover Character: Vegeta (Majin) Episode count Babidi Saga *220. The Wizard's Curse *221. King of the Demons *222. Vegeta Attacks *223. Next Up, Goku *224. Battle Supreme *225. Eighteen Unmasks *226. Pay to Win *227. Heart of a Villain *228. The Dark Prince Returns *229. Vegeta’s Pride *230. The Long Awaited Fight *231. Magic Ball of Buu Majin Buu Saga *232. Buu is Hatched! *233. The Losses Begin *234. The Terror of Majin Buu *235. Meal Time *236. The Warrior’s Decision *237. Final Atonement *238. Evil Lives On *239. Find the Dragon Balls *240. Revival *241. Global Announcement *242. Learn to Fuse *243. The Z Sword *244. Race To Capsule Corp *245. Super Saiyan 3?! *246. Buu’s Mutiny *247. The Fusion Dance *248. Goku’s Time is Up *249. Return to Other World *250. Out From the Broken Sword *251. Gotenks is Born *252. Unlikely Friendship *253. I Kill No More Season Nine *'Release Date': May 19, 2009 This set contains the Fusion Saga and the Kid Buu Saga, and concludes the series. There has been portions of redubs and extra dialogue included in this set. Majin Buu's voice has been completely redone. Goku has been given extra dialogue as well as Yamcha (Such as when Goku is unable to transport off Earth during its destruction stating that he is unable to concentrate) Cover Character: Super Vegito Episode count Fusion Saga *254. The Evil of Men *255. Buu Against Buu *256. Empty Planet *257. Time Struggle *258. Super Moves of Gotenks *259. Trapped in Forever *260. Feeding Frenzy *261. Gotenks is Awesome *262. Unlucky Break *263. A Whole New Gohan *264. Search For Survivors *265. Majin Buu Transforms *266. The Old Kai’s Weapon *267. Ready to Fuse? *268. Union of Rivals *269. Meet Vegito *270. Rip In The Universe *271. Vegito...Downsized *272. The Incredible Fighting Candy *273. The Innards of Buu *274. Mind Trap *275. Deadly Vision Kid Buu Saga *276. Evil Kid Buu! *277. End of Earth *278. True Saiyans Fight Alone *279. Battle for the Universe Begins *280. Vegeta's Respect *281. Minute of Desperation *282. Old Buu Emerges *283. Earth Reborn *284. Call To Action *285. People of Earth Unite *286. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *287. Celebrations With Majin Buu *288. He's Always Late *289. Granddaughter Pan *290. Buu's Reincarnation *291. Goku's Next Journey Season box sets (Dragon Ball GT) 0070440004874 150X150.jpg|Dragon Ball GT Season 1 0070440004875 150X150.jpg|Dragon Ball GT Season 2 GTCompleteSeries.jpg|Dragon Ball GT The Complete Series Season One *'Release Date': December 9, 2008 This set contains The Black Star Dragonball and the Baby Saga. It should also be noted that Season One does not include the entire Baby Saga as the Set ends at Episode 34 whereas the Baby saga concludes on Episode 40. The most notable dub difference from the first release is that the opening and ending credit sequences and theme songs have been redone to match the original Japanese versions. This means the "Grand Tour Rap" opening theme music no longer appears, although an excerpt of it can still be heard during the dub eyecatchers. Cover Character: Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Episode count The Lost Episodes *1. A Devastating Wish *2. Pan Blasts Off *3. Terror on Imecka *4. The Most Wanted List *5. Goku vs. Ledgic *6. Like Pulling Teeth *7. Trunks, The Bride *8. Wisker Power *9. Lord Luud *10. Dance and Attack *11. Lord Luud's Curse *12. The Last Oracle of Luud *13. The Man Behind the Curtain *14. The Battle Within *15. Beginning of the End *16. Giru's Checkered Past Baby Saga *17. Pan's Gambit *18. Unexpected Power *19. A General Uprising *20. The Source of Rilldo's Power *21. A Secret Revealed *22. The Baby Secret *23. Hidden Danger *24. Discovering the Truth *25. Baby's Arrival *26. Saiyan Hunt *27. The Attack on Vegeta *28. A Worldwide Problem *29. The Fall of the Saiyans *30. The Game After Life *31. Collapse from Within *32. The Return of Uub *33. The Tail's Tale *34. Back in the Game Season Two *'Release Date': February 10, 2009 This set contains the Super 17, the Shadow Dragon sagas, and the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy special. The first six episodes are part of the Baby Saga in the edited line of episodes. Cover Character: Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Episode count Super 17 Saga *35. Goku's Ascension *36. Tuffle Gorilla Attacks *37. Old Kai's Last Stand *38. Family Bonds *39. Baby Put to Rest *40. Piccolo's Decision *41. Curtain Call *42. A Dangerous Union *43. The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza *44. 17 Times 2 *45. Piccolo's Best Bet *46. Raising the Stakes *47. The Greatest Surprise Shadow Dragon Saga *48. The Shadow Dragons *49. The Two-Star Dragon *50. The Five-Star Dragon *51. The Six-Star Dragon *52. The Seven-Star Dragon *53. Saying Goodbye *54. The Four-Star Dragon *55. The Heart of the Prince *56. The Three-Star Dragon *57. The One-Star Dragon *58. Shadow Dragons Unite *59. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta *60. Super Saiyan 4 Fusion *61. The Limits of Power *62. Rescue Goku *63. Universal Allies *64. Until We Meet Again.... The Complete Series *'Release Date': September 21, 2010 This set contains the entire Dragon Ball GT series as well as the A Hero's Legacy movie. Movie Box Sets All the movie box sets have been released both on DVD and Blu-ray. The specials contain redubbing on the parts of the Narrator, Nappa, and Ox King. Additionally, most only include a single "Angle" option, which features the American titles/credits, even if watching the Japanese version. 3619776227 ffb3306eee b.jpeg|Dragon Ball Z Movies Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 1 Cover Character: Future Trunks *'Release date': May 27, 2008 Contains Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 2 Cover Character: Goku * Release date: July 15, 2008 Contains Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 3 Cover Character: Goku (Kaioken) * Release date: September 16, 2008 Contains Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 4 Cover Character: Meta-Cooler * Release date: November 11, 2008 Contains Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 5 Cover Character: Vegeta (Ascended) * Release date: February 10, 2009 Contains Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! and Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Dragon Ball Z Triple Feature Cover Character: Broly * Release date: March 31, 2009 Contains Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Dragon Ball Z Double Feature 6 Cover Character: Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *'Release date': May 19, 2009 Contains Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon External links *Funimation's official website *Video Post & Transfer's official website *Box set release trailer Category:Templates/content management Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT